Aboriginal Australian Warrior
The origin of Aboriginal peoples in Australia has been the subject of intense speculation since the nineteenth century. Until recently, no theory of migration has gained wide acceptance, and genetic studies have shown the Aborigines to be isolated from other racial groups. Some scholars have proposed theories of kinship with groups in South Asia, whereas others have proposed a more direct migration from Africa only passing through South Asia. A 2009 genetic study in India found similarities among Indian archaic populations and Aborigines of Australia, indicating a Southern migration route, with expanding populations from Southeast Asia migrating to Indonesia and Australia. In a genetic study in 2011, researchers found evidence from the DNA of Aboriginal hair strands that the Aboriginal population split off from the European and Asian population between 62,000 and 75,000 years ago, roughly 24,000 years before the European and Asian populations became differentiated. The earliest human explorers kept migrating into South Asia and then into Australia, making the Aborigines the oldest continuous population outside Africa, the people who have longest occupied their traditional territory. The results imply that modern Aborigines are the direct descendants of the explorers who arrived 50,000 years ago. This finding supports earlier archaeological findings of human remains near Lake Mungo that were dated to 45,000 years ago. Another 2011 genetic study showed varying levels of Denisovan admixture in Aboriginal populations, apparently from human and archaic populations that interbred in central Africa before the migration. Dispersing on the continent of Australia, over time the ancient peoples expanded and developed over 200 distinct languages and differing cultures. 400 and more distinct Australian Aboriginal peoples have been identified across the continent, each distinguished by unique names for groups of people's ancestral languages, dialects, or distinctive speech mannerisms. Of all the groups, there are three main cultural areas that these peoples lived in. The Northern, Central, and Southern, with the Northern and Southern cultural areas being most dense population wise with resources from the ocean and woodlands, and the Central being least dense because of the lack of resources. There are a number of other names from Australian Aboriginal languages commonly used to identify groups based on geography, including: Bama in north-east Queensland, Koori (or Koorie or Goori or Goorie) in New South Wales and Victoria, Murri in southern Queensland, Noongar in southern Western Australia, Nunga in southern South Australia, Anangu in northern South Australia, and neighbouring parts of Western Australia and Northern Territory and Palawah (or Pallawah) in Tasmania. (Information from Wikipedia) Battle vs. Māori Warrior (by Lachlan Blake) Five Maori warriors have been banished from their area in New Zealand for fraternising with another tribe, and have decided to search for new land, over time they are awept away from their homeland by a storm, and have washed up on an East Australian beach. Five Aborigine tribesmen are sitting next to a cliff on the beach, four are cooking a fish on a campfire while one other is on lookout duty with his woomera and boomerang. The watchman spots the ship and calls for his friends, who stand in the bushes and watch as the Maori disembark from the boat and start looking around. The maori group follows it's leader to an aboriginal burial ground at the bottom of the cliff, where a tribal elder had recently been buried. The four aborigines decend from the cliff, screaming to the maori to get away from their sacred site, but the maori do not understand, and take the aborigines as a threat. One of the maori throws his spear at the aborigine leader, who screams in pain and falls. The other aborigine people pull out their spears and clubs, and the watchman at the top of the cliff hurls a spear with his woomera, inmpaling a maori. The maori now launch into combat, one stabs an aborigine with his taiaha and disembowels him, but is then hit over the head with a nulla nulla club. The aborigines were realising that their Kangaroo spears were not as effective in combat as the taiaha, and discarded them for sheilds and clubs, pushing the maori back down the beach. A maori smashes a sheild and kills it's owner, and is then pushed over by an aborigine, but the last remaining aborigine on the beach was clubbed by a maori. The maoris began to climb the cliff in search of the watchman, but one of the sudenly fell, he had been hit by a killer boomerang. The last maori got to the top of the cliff and saw the aborigine, who had no weapons left. They launched into a fist fight, with the maori smashing the aborigine in the fce with his fists. The watchman tackled the maori onto the ground, and rolled him to the edge of the cliff, but the maori kicked the watchman, knocking him over the side, as the maori came to look over the side, his foot was grabbed by the tribesman, who pulled him over the edge. WINNER: ABORIGINE. Expert's Opinion The Aborigine won because of their skill with long range weaponry as well as a more disciplined fighting style which allowed them to easily defeat the more disorganised and close range orientated Maori. To see the original battles, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mapuche Warrior (by Sidekickman) On a grassy field, a Mapuche Warrior wearing a thick poncho looks up as an Australian Aboriginal comes walking his way. Both warriors regard each other, as they reach for their weapons, the Bow and Arrow for the Mapuche, and a Spear with a Woomera launcher for the Australian. The Australian shoots first, tossing the spear towards the Mapuche, but the spear lands too far to the left, missing him. The Mapuche launches an arrow with his bow, but it fails to reach the Australian, so he starts loading a second arrow as he starts trotting towards the Australian Aboriginal, the Australian goes towards the Mapuche as well, getting his Boomerang ready. The Mapuche fires an arrow, which goes straight to the Australian, but he stops it with his small wooden shield, and throws the Boomerang with the other hand. The Boomerang hits the Mapuche on the right side of his chest, stunning him and causing him to drop his bow and arrow, but not much else since the thickness of the Poncho was able to absorb most of the blow. The Australian Aboriginal takes out his Stone Hatchet and runs towards the Mapuche Warrior in rage, the Mapuche takes out his Sling, loading it with a little stone and spinning it. He throws the stone at the Australian, but he again deflects it with his small wooden shield. The Australian reaches the Mapuche and strikes a blow with the Stone Hatchet, the Mapuche, knowing that he had no time to load another stone on the Sling, takes out his Stone Mace and uses it to deflect the attack of the Australian. The Mapuche swings his Stone Mace at the Australian, who uses the small wooden shield to deflect the blow, and strikes the Mapuche with the Stone Hatchet on his side, cutting through the Poncho, and drawing first blood. The Mapuche steps back, stunned from the injury, and the Australian takes the chance to hit him on the arm with the small wooden shield, causing the Mapuche to drop his Stone Mace. Now unarmed, the Mapuche is at the mercy of the Australian, who strikes at him with the Stone Hatchet. The Mapuche was alert this time, however, and was able to move to a side in time to have the Australian miss, and his hatchet gets stuck in the soft ground. The Mapuche runs away a few feet, as the Australian is trying to get his Stone Hatchet out of the ground, and takes out his Bolas. He starts spinning them and throws them at the Australian Aboriginal just as he finished taking the Stone Hatchet from the ground. The Bolas get entangled on the arm of the Australian, the one holding the Stone Hatchet, and so he has to release his small wooden shield on his other hand, to untangle the hand holding the Stone Hatchet. The Mapuche Warrior sees his opportunity, runs towards the Australian, grabs the Stone Mace lying on the ground where it fell before, and strikes at him. The Australian, having no defensive implement, has no choice but to run away from the Mapuche, as he meanwhile tries to release his hand from the Bolas. The Mapuche starts chasing the Australian with the Stone Mace on his hands. The Australian finally gives up and throws the Stone Hatchet away since he can’t untangle the Bolas, and grabs his Nulla Nulla Club. He turns around and swings the Nulla Nulla Club at the Mapuche Warrior, who deflects the blow with the Stone Mace, and then strikes at the Australian with the Stone Mace, hitting him on his right arm. The Australian screams in pain as the Stone Mace breaks his arm, causing him to drop the Nulla Nulla Club and holding his right arm with his left arm. Then he looks at the Mapuche Warrior in the eyes, knowing that he will be killed in the next strike. Grinning, the Mapuche Warrior swings the Stone Mace at the Australian Aboriginal, hitting him right on the head. The Australian spins around from the blow, and falls down on the ground, as blood spills out from the open wound on his skull. The Mapuche looks down at the dead Australian Aboriginal, then lifts his Stone Mace in his arms and yells out “Marichiwewwww!” into the empty skies. Winner: Mapuche Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Aztec Soldier (by Deathblade 100) The Aztec Jaguar is walking through the forest looking for threats to his empire. As he walks, he hears a strange noise in the distance. As he gets closer to the source, the Aztec Jaguar notices an Aboriginal sitting on a log playing a didgeridoo. The Aztec readies his Atlatl and fits a Tlacochtli to it before hurling it towards the Aboriginal. The projectile misses and startles the Australian. The Aboriginal grabs his Woomera and launches a throwing spear at the Aztec, but misses. The Aboriginal grabs his Sawfish club and swings it at the Aztec, puncturing the cotton armour. The Aztec unslings his Maquahuitl and rushes towards the Australian. The Aboriginal grabs his Wooden Shield and raises it to parry the Aztec's Maquahuitl. The Aztec swings his sword-club at the Sawfish Club, cutting it in half. The Aboriginal runs off with the Aztec in close pursuit. The Aboriginal throws his boomerang at the Aztec, just as the Mexican starts to whirl the Tematlatl sling around his head. The boomerang hits the Aztec in the chest, before the stone from the Tematlatl smashes into the shield and knocks it out of the Aboriginal's grasp. The Aboriginal grabs his Stone Hatchet and strikes the Aztec's hand, forcing the Mexican to drop his Maquahuitl. The Aboriginal charges towards the Aztec, hell bent on finishing him. The Aztec kicks the Aboriginal in the abdomen, knocking the Australian over. The Aztec walks upto the Australian, before pulling out the Tecpatl sacrificial dagger and cutting the Aboriginal's heart from his chest. The Aztec raises the Tecpatl and the still beating heart in the air and yells "For the Gods!" in victory. Expert's Opinion The Aztec Jaguar won due to more combat experience and better weapons than the Australian Aboriginal. While the Aboriginal was fierce and had dangerous close quarters weapons and effective armour, his lack of fighting experience and lack of killing weapons cost him the win. In short the Aboriginals only fought to right a wrong that had happened to them; the Aztecs fought to expand their empire and take prisoners. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Apache Warrior (by MilenHD) In a rocky desert, an Australian Aboriginal is walking with his shield in hand and with no sign of exhaustion over the searing sun and high heat of the desert. Near a tunnel an Apache was hiding from the the heat, until he saw the Aboriginal and thinking he was a raider or something like that, the Apache grabbed his bow and pulled the string, aiming at the Aboriginal's head and as he fired, the Aboriginal raised his shield and blocked the arrow and covered behind a large boulder. The Aboriginal prepared his woomera and as he showed up behind the boulder, he threw it at the Apache, but the spear missed the Native American and the Apache retaliated with another arrow shot, which failed again. The Aboriginal pulled his rostrum club and his shield raised in hand and charged at the Apache, blocking every arrow shot with his shield. As the Aboriginal got closer to the tunnel, the Apache threw one of his tomahawks, which bounched of the shield of the Aboriginal. As the Apache got away from the tunnel to face the Aboriginal, the Aboriginal sliced his upper clothes and shoulder with his rostrum club, with the next few swings the rostrum broke in two after clashing with a tomahawk. The Aboriginal pulled his nulla nulla club, he smacked the Apache's stomach making him to fall at his knees, and as the Aboriginal prepared to finish the Apache, but in the next moment the Aboriginal's foot was stabbed by a knife, allowing the Apache to retreat. As the Aboriginal groaned in pain, the Apache ran to hide near the bushes and stones, and as he was running his back was hit by a boomerang making him to slip and fall down, and as the Aboriginal tried to chase him, the Apache got up and smashed with his club at the Aboriginal's shield, and after few hits the war club got broken after it clashed with the nulla nulla club. The next moment the Apache stepped away to evade a blow from the nulla nulla and threw one of his knives, only to get stuck in the shield, but the second one ended up in the knee, making the Aboriginal to grunt in pain. The Apache took this as an opportunity and attacked the Aboriginal, but the Aboriginal smacked him once again in the stomach making the Apache to grunt in pain, and as the Aboriginal tried to smash the Apache's head, the Apache stabbed him in the guts with his knife, as the Aboriginal spit blood and felt on his knees, the Apache threw his knife at the Aboriginal's throat, killing him at the moment. As the Apache pulled his knife and gave a mighty war cry. Expert's Opinion The Apache's better weaponry and their better training won them the match against the Australian Aboriginal, who despite fighting things from Megalania to the European colonist, were unable to compete with the Apache's better weapons and fighting style. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Zulu Warrior (by Battlefan237) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Modern Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors